The Bodyguard
by MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster
Summary: Lucy hanyalah gadis biasa sampai pada suatu hari.. ia mengetahui bahwa ia adalah anak seorang perdana menteri. Hal itu ditambah dengan adanya bodyguard yang akan bersamanya selama 24 jam..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not own FT or my sweetbodyguard.

A/N: terinsppirasi dari voltage game… My sweet bodyguard

The Bodyguard

Prologue

Doki – Doki Café

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirangnya mengenakan baju pelayan. Nama gadis itu adalah Lucy Dreyar. Di tangan kanannya, ia membawa nampan berisi Blueberry muffin yang siap di antarkan kepada tamu.

"Selamat datang kembali Master" salam seorang pemuda dengan berambut biru yang bernama Gray. Selagi Lucy mengantarkan pesanan,tiba – tiba saja terdengar suara tembakan dan tubuh Lucy terlempar bersama dengan Gray. Kejadian tersebut terjadi begitu cepat dimata Lucy. "Ah.. apa yang terjadi?"kata Lucy takut – takut.

"Kau tidak apa – apa Lucy?"Tanya Gray. Lucy menganggukan kepalanya. "Sial!"rutuk Gray yang langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya sementara itu, Lucy masih bingung dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Gray dengan segera menarik tangan Lucy dan pergi keluar dari café tersebut. "Gray kita mau kemana?"tanya Lucy sambil mengimbangi kecepatan kaki Gray.

"Ikut saja "kata Gray yang menyeret Lucy menuju lapangan terbuka. Dimana sebuah helikopter sudah menunggu mereka. "Oi Gray ayo cepatlah"kata seorang pemuda berambut pink dan mengenakan baju formal.

"Diamlah Natsu"kata Gray sambil menarik Lucy menuju helikopter sementara Lucy sendiri diam tidak bergerak karena shock. Karena Lucy masih belum sadar dari rasa terkejutnya,Gray terpaksa menggendong Lucy dan Natsu membantunya dari atas.

Setelah Lucy dan Gray berada di dalam helikopter."Loke, ayo berangkat" kata Natsu.

"oke kita lepas landas"kata Loke yang duduk dikursi pilot.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Lucy yang sudah sadar dari shocknya. "kita akan menjelaskannya nanti" kata Natsu yang terlihat pucat.

"Jika kau mabuk kendaraan Natsu kenapa kau ikut Loke?"Tanya Gray.

"Perintah dari Jelall"sahut Natsu yang merasa mual.

Sepuluh menit kemudian,Mereka tiba disebuah mansion. "Kita sampai"kata Loke yang sudah mendaratkan helikopternya.

"Natsu, kau urus Lucy. Aku akan berganti pakaian"kata Gray sambil berlalu.

"Ba..ik"kata Natsu lemah.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?"tanya Lucy.

"Jangan khawatirkan dia, jika kau belum sadar kita berada di perdana menteri mansion" jelas Loke.

"Apa?" Kata Lucy terkejut.

"Aku akan mengantarmu menemui beliau untuk menjelaskan semua yang ingin kamu ketahui princess"jelas Loke sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Lucy hanya mengangguk tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Loke dan Natsu mengantarkan Lucy menuju ruangan perdana menteri.

Lucy Pov

Aku mengikuti Natsu dan Loke menuju ruangan perdana menteri. 'wow mansion ini sangat mewah' pikir Lucy kagum.

"Kalian sudah kembali"kata seorang pria dengan rambut biru berdiri didepanku.

"Jellal"kata Natsu dan Loke bersamaan.

"Bagaimana ? "Tanya Natsu serius.

"Kita bahas nanti, sekarang "kata Jellal memandang padaku. Loke menghembuskan nafas. "Kau benar. Miss Lucy silahkan"kata Loke yang sudah berdiri dan membuka pintu.

Aku memasuki pintu tersebut dengan hati – hati . "Permisi"kataku.

Sang perdana menteri Magnolia. Jude Heartfilia berdiri dihadapanku sambil tersenyum ramah. "Lucy, aku sudah menunggumu"kata Jude.

"Ano.. bisakah anda jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku akan memulainya dengan mengatakan. Aku ayahmu"jawab Jude membuat Lucy terkejut.

"Tapi Aku Dreyar bukan Heartphilia"sahut Lucy bingung.

"Layla Dreyar. Kau menggunakan nama keluarga ibumu karena aku dan Layla belum menikah"Jelas Jude. Lucy hanya memandangnya bingung. "Aku bertemu ibumu saat kami masih tidak tahu saat ia hamil. Layla tidak pernah mengatakan apapun."Lanjut Jude.

"Ibu tidak memberitahumu ?"kata Lucy kaget.

"Mungkin saat itu karirku sedang menanjak. Ah … begitulah Layla"kata Jude.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu mengenai aku?" tanya Lucy.

"Kakekmu Makarov memberitahuku saat ibumu meninggal. Aku ingin mengasuhmu tapi kakekmu tidak mengizinkannya. "kata Jude.

"Lucy" Panggil pria yang mengakui dirinya sebagai ayahku.

"Ya"jawab Lucy.

"Aku minta maaf. Karena aku memenangkan pemilihan . Keselamatanmu jadi terancam. Karena itu aka nada Bodyguard yang akan menemanimu 24 jam "Kata Jude.

"Mr Jude"kata Lucy pelan.

" Panggil aku ayah Lucy"pinta Jude.

"Ayah?"kata Lucy membuat Jude tersenyum.

"Lucy aku tahu bekerja paruh waktu. Tapi berkonsentrasilah pada kuliahmu. Biar aku memenuhi kewajibanku sebagai seorang ayah"kata Jude.

Normal Pov.

"Keselamatanmu terancam. Karena itu Jellal akan memberitahumu proserdur keselamatanmu"kata Jude memberikan tanda pada Jellal. Jellal langsung menghampiri Jude dan Lucy.

"Ikuti aku Miss Lucy" kata Jellal sambil membungkuk. Lucy mengikuti Jellal menuju ruang tamu. Disana ia bertemu lagi dengan tiga orang yang baru ditemuinya. "Yo Lucy"salam Gray yang sudah mengenakan pakaian formal.

"Miss Lucy, aku akan perkenalkan anggota bodyguard . Aku Jellal Fernandez ketua kelompok ini"kata Jellal.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu mengenaiku Lucy. Gray Fullbuster,keahlian pertarungan bersenjata atau tangan kosong"kata Gray.

"Natsu sama seperti Gray"kata Natsu sambil tersenyum.

"Loke Celestial. Keahlian mengendarai apapun"kata Loke sambil berkedip.

"Rogue Cheney,TI"kata Rogue pendek.

"Sting Eucliffe. Weapon master" kata Sting.

"Hibiki Lates, Hacker dan penyamaran" Kata Hibiki.

"Aku Lucy Dreyar"kata Lucy sambil membungkuk.

"Nah Miss Lucy.. anda harus memilih salah satu diantara kami sebagai bodyguard pribadi anda "kata Jellal membuat Lucy shock .

"Etto 24 jam?" kata Lucy kaget.

"Perdana menteri ingin anda menjalani aktivitas anda seperti biasa"kata Jellal . Lucy melihat semua pemuda yang cukup tampan dan berpikir..


	2. The choice

Disclaimer: I am not own Fairy Tail or My sweet bodyguard

Reply :

Buat Karin,Shiko,Reader dan Lovy: iya ini semua ada romance dan soal pairing belum diputuskan

* * *

The choice

Lucy berpikir sambil menatap para bodyguard disekelilingnya. "Jangan terlalu nervous nafas dan sebut namaku"Kata Hibiki sambil tersenyum. "Akan sangat mengkhawatirkan kalau Hibiki yang menjadi Bodyguard Lucy"Ujar Sting.

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan Sting"Balas Natsu.

"Huh? Kenapa denganku?"tanya Hibiki bingung.

"Kalian semua,Biarkan Miss Lucy memilih"kata Jelall tegas.

"Lebih baik jika kau membiarkan Nona Lucy bergantian pakaian lebih dulu"kata Seorang wanita yang tiba – tiba memasuki ruangan dimana Lucy dan bodyguard lainnya berkumpul.

"Ultear- nee san"kata Gray.

"Jadi kau ya putri perdana menteri yang terkenal? Aku Ultear Fullbuster seketraris perdana menteri"Kata Ultear memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal, Aku Lucy Dreyar" balas Lucy.

Ultear hanya tersenyum. "Ayo ganti bajumu"kata Ultear. "Baiklah Fullbuster"kata Lucy. "Shhh panggil aku Ultear saja" kata Ultear sambil tersenyum dan membawa Lucy menuju kamarnya.

Begitu Ultear dan Lucy meninggalkan para pemuda di tempatnya semula. Gray dan Loke menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. "Jadi bagaimana penyelidikannya ?" Tanya Loke.

"Kami hanya memiliki jenis senjata tanpa sidik jari"jelas Hibiki.

"Kemungkinan sementara tersangka yang melakukan ini sama dengan orang yang mengirimkan surat ancaman pada perdana menteri"Kata Rogue.

"Ingat jangan pernah membicarakan kasus ini didepan Nona Lucy. Ini atas permintaan tuan perdana menteri"kata Jellal yang disanggupi oleh yang lain.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Lucy sudah berganti pakaian. Baju yang ia kenakan sekarang adalah gaun biru laut dan cardigan putih. Pita biru sudah menghiasi rambutnya yang pirang. "Kau manis " kata Ultear. "Terima kasih Ultear"kata merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Ultear"kata Lucy.

"Kau masih bingung soal siapa yang jadi bodyguardmu?"tebak Ultear. Lucy hanya menganggukan kepalanya."Bagaimana kalau mereka berjaga bergiliran sampai kamu bisa menentukan pilihanmu?"Usul Ultear. "Apa itu bisa dilakukan?" tanya Lucy .

"Tentu saja"jawab Ultear."Lebih baik kita kembali keruang tamu dan kamu masih harus memilih siapa yang duluan menjadi bodyguardmu" Lanjutnya. Lucy dan Ultear pun menuju ruang tamu.

Ultear membuka pintu yang menuju ruang tamu dimana Jelall dan yang lainnya menunggu. "Aku persembahkan Nona Lucy Dreyar"kata Ultear mendramatisir suasana. "Ultear "kata Lucy Lucy saat ini sangat berbeda hingga membuat tujuh orang pemuda diruangan itu terpukau. "Manis" gumam Loke dan Hibiki bersamaan.

"Ehem"respon Ultear membuat ketujuh pemuda tersebut kembali kesadaran mereka. "Karena Lucy tidak bisa memutuskan siapa di antara kalian yang akan menjadi bodyguardnya bagaimana kalau kalian menjaga Lucy bergantian" kata Ultear.

"Bukan ide yang buruk" kata Jelall.

"Aku juga setuju" kata Loke .

"Nah Lucy, siapa yang pertama kali akan berjaga?" Tanya Ultear. Lucy diam sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Jelall – kun" jawab Lucy pelan.


	3. A man with blue hair

**Disclaimer: I am not own Fairy Tail or my sweet bodyguard**

* * *

A Man with Blue Hair

Suasana diruangan tersebut menjadi hening saat nama Jelall keluar dari mulut Lucy. "Pilihan yang bagus untuk pertama"Komentar Gray.

"Jelall bisa sangat protective Lucy"kata Sting sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Itu benar" balas Rogue menyetujui kata – kata Sting.

Lucy hanya terdiam. Ia berpikir apa ia telah salah membuat keputusan. "Nona Lucy Dreyar " panggil Jelall yang membuyarkan lamunan Lucy. "Eh" respon Lucy.

Jelall tersenyum. "Aku akan menjaga keselamatan nona Lucy"kata Jelall penuh rasa hormat. "Terima kasih Jelall-kun" kata Lucy sambil tersenyum juga. "Lucy, Boleh aku minta jadwal kuliahmu ?"kata Ultear. Lucy pun memberitahu Ultear jadwal kuliahnya sementara Ultear mencatat apa yang diucapkan Lucy.

"Ayo nona Lucy kita harus memberitahu perdana menteri details penjagaanmu"Kata Jelall.

"Uh.. Jelall – kun… panggil saja aku Lucy"kata Lucy tersenyum.

"Baik"jawab Jelall. Jelall dan Lucy pun menuju ruang perdana menteri.

Di ruangan perdana menteri Jude Heartfilia, Ayah dari Lucy sudah menunggunya. Jellal pun menjelaskan detail keamanan pada Jude. "Ah jadi kau memilih Jellal Fernandez untuk giliran pertama"kata Jude.

"Ya tuan"jawab Lucy.

"Panggil aku papa Lucy"Pinta hanya terdiam. 'Aku baru mengenal pria ini sebagai ayahku . Untuk memanggilnya ayah rasanya itu terlalu cepat'pikir Lucy.

Seakan – akan bisa membaca pikiran Lucy, Jude hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas."Jika kau sudah siap Lucy"kata Jude"Jellal tolong jaga Lucy"

"Siap"kata Jellal.

"Jadi kalian akan langsung ke rumah Lucy?"tanya Jude.

" Seperti itu rencananya"kata Jellal.

"Baik. Hati – hati dijalan"kata Jude. Jellal dan Lucy pun pamit.

Jellal dan Lucy berjalan bersama menuju teras. Dimana sebuah mobil keluaran terbaru telah menunggu mereka. Jellal membuka pintu mobil untuk Lucy. "Terima kasih Jellal-kun"kata Lucy. Ia pun memasuki mobil.

Jellal Pov

Aku menyetir menuju rumah Lucy bersama putri perdana menteri. Jalanan tidak terlalu padat tetapi dari kaca spion aku bisa melihat ada dua mobil hitam mengikuti kami. "Lucy kau tahu cara menidurkan kursi mobil?"tanya Jellal. Gadis pirang itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Tolong lakukan sekarang Lucy"kataku sambil memeriksa GPS. Lucy memaksimal kursi mobil hingga pada posisi tidur. "Tetap seperti itu Lucy" kata Jellal.

"Ada apa Jellal – kun?" tanya Lucy khawatir.

"Tidak apa – apa "Jawabku sambil menambah kecepatan untuk meloloskan diri dari dua mobil yang mengikuti kami.

Lucy Pov

Berada didalam mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi memang tidak menyenangkan terutama, bila orang yang menjaganya tidak mengatakan apa – apa . Lucy berada diposisi tidur hingga tidak terlihat dari luar. Dari sudut mata Lucy, aku bisa melihat pantulan mobil di kaca spion yang mengejar mereka.

"Jellal – kun apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tahu jalan pintas."kata Lucy yang melihat Jellal yang sibuk memeriksa sesuatu di GPS. "Jangan jalan pintas terlalu berbahaya."balas Jellal yang masih menyetir."Aku mencari jalan yang cukup ramai"lanjutnya seakan menebak isi kepala Lucy.

Setelah dua puluh menit, Jellal menyetir dengan kecepatan penuh. Akhirnya mereka bisa melepaskan diri dari kedua mobil yang mengikuti mereka.

Jellal menelepon Hibiki dan memberitahu apa yang terjadi serta nomor plat mobil yang mengikuti mereka begitu Jellal dan Lucy sampai di apartemen Lucy.

"Berapa nomor apartemen mu?"Tanya Jellal.

"10" jawab Lucy yang sudah turun dari mobil. Jellal pun berjalan lebih dulu untuk memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Lucy pun membuka pintu apartemennya.

Apartemen Lucy terbilang sederhana. "Maaf jika berantakan"kata Lucy. "Cukup mengejutkan, seorang putri perdana menteri tinggal di apartemen sederhana"komentar Jellal.

"Ibu dan kakekku hanyalah orang sederhana. Mereka hanya sanggup membiayai pendidikanku sampai Sma"Jelas Lucy sambil membuat teh

"Jadi kau bekerja sebagai pelayan café untuk membiayai kuliahmu"kata Jellal .

"Ya dan tidak. Aku mendapatkan bea siswa untuk pelajaran astronomi"kata Lucy.

"Kau menyukai bintang?" tanya Jellal. Lucy menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku hanya menyukai hujan meteor"aku Jellal.

"Jadi beritahu aku apa rencanamu besok?" tanya Jellal.

"Aku ada kuliah pagi dua mata pelajaran setelah itu janji bertemu Levy di perpustakaan dan membantu kakek di toko buku miliknya" jelas Lucy sambil menyajikan teh.

"Untuk bodyguardmu besok aku sarankan, Hibiki atau Rogue mereka berdua tidak terlalu berisik dan bisakah kau luangkan waktumu pada malam hari perdana menteri ingin makan malam bersamamu." Kata Jellal.

Lucy mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku pinjam kamar mandimu. Aku ingin mandi"Kata Jellal sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

Selagi Jellal mandi, Lucy menyiapkan makan malam. Lucy memasak makan malam yang terdiri dari, nasi,Ikan goreng dan telur dadar. Hanya butuh waktu setengah jam bagi Lucy untuk memasak semua itu.

"Baunya harum dan lezat" kata Jellal yang telah keluar dari kamar mandi. "Aku memasak makan malam. Kau bisa makan lebih dulu. Aku mau mandi"kata Lucy sambil menuju kamar mandi.

Jellal kini mengenakan kaos putih dan celana jeans biru. Jellal mulai melihat – lihat foto – foto Lucy yang berada diruangan tersebut. Kebanyakan foto Lucy bersama kakeknya atau seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang selalu terlihat menggendongnya,saat Lucy berusaha sepuluh atau sembilan tahun.

"Kau belum makan Jellal – kun"kata Lucy yang telah selesai mandi. "Ah aku terlalu serius melihat foto – foto ini"kata Jellal tersenyum kecil. Lucy melihat foto yang dilihat Jellal. "Ah itu waktu umurku 10 tahun. Orang yang menggendongku Laxus – nii."jelas Lucy tersenyum.

"Dimana kakakmu sekarang?"tanya Jellal.

"Dia bekerja dirumah sakit sebagai dokter"jawab Lucy. "Nee ayo makan malam"

"Baiklah"balas Jellal yang berjalan menuju meja makan. Suasana makan malam berjalan dengan cukup nyaman. "Nee kau tidak ada tugas kuliahkan Lucy?"tanya Jellal ditengah – tengah makan malam.

Lucy pun berpikir sejenak. "Tidak ada "kata Lucy.

"Beristirahatlah, aku yang akan membereskan makan malam" kata Jellal. "Aku akan menyiapkan futon untukmu" kata Lucy.


	4. Dreyar Family

I AM NOT OWN FT

* * *

Dreyar Family

Matahari sudah keluar dari peraduannya. Sinarnya membangunkan Lucy. Pemilik bola mata coklat tersebut langsung melakukan kebiasaanya di pagi hari. Seperti Mandi,menyiapkan sarapan serta membersihkan rumah. Jellal bodyguardnya masih tertidur.

Seusai Lucy mandi dan hendak menyiapkan sarapan. Lucy mendapati Jellal sedang memasak dengan apron yang ia kenakan. "Eh Ohayou Jellal – kun "sapa Lucy.

"Ah Ohayou Lucy, aku harap kau tidak keberatan sarapan waffle" balas Jellal. Lucy mengelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak keberatan kok"balas Lucy.

"Jam berapa kau berangkat ke kampus Lucy?" tanya Jellal.

"Setengah tujuh"jawab Lucy dari kamarnya.

"Baiklah, pergantian jaga akan dilakukan nanti malam"kata Jellal.

"Baik, Tapi siapa yang ?" tanya Lucy.

"Natsu yang akan mengantikanku" kata Jellal.

Time skip.

Universty of Magnolia adalah Universitas terbaik yang ada di Magnolia. Universitas tersebut hanya memberikan tiga beasiswa tiap tahunnya. Salah satu penerima beasiswa tersebut adalah Lucy.

Lucy Dreyar adalah keluarga Dreyar ketiga setelah ibunya Layla Dreyar dan kakak sepupunya Laxus Dreyar sebagai penerima beasiswa. Lucy mengambil mata pelajaran astronomi sebagai study kuliahnya karena kecintaanya pada rasi bintang sementara Laxus memilih jurusan kedokteran. Sebagai mahasiswi penerima beasiswa, Lucy diwajibkan untuk mengikuti setiap kelas. Seperti sekarang ini, Lucy dan Jellal sedang berjalan dilorong menuju kelas.

"Lucy"panggil seseorang dari belakang.

"Ah Erza"sapa Lucy pada gadis berambut merah tersebut. Gadis yang bernama Erza menatap Jellal dengan sorotan ingin tahu."Ah Erza kenalkan dia saudara jauhku, Jellal Fernandez dan Jellal ini Erza Scarlet sahabatku dan ketua klub drama dikampus ini " Kata Lucy mengenalkan Erza dan Jellal satu sama lain.

"Scarlet? Namamu sesuai dengan warna rambutnya"kata Jellal. Hal itu membuat wajah Erza memerah. Lucy hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kedua orang itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud menganggu kalian berdua, tap Erza kita ada kelas dan dosen kita Miss Aquarius tidak akan bermurah hati jika kita terlambat" Kata Lucy

"Kau benar. Ayo kita ke kelas" ajak Erza yang berjalan duluan. "Maaf membuatmu berbohong"bisik Jellal pada Lucy. "Aku tahu situasinya"balas Lucy sambil berbisik pula.

Pelajaran yang diberikan Miss Aquarius sangat membosankan dan sukses membuat setengah dari yang menghadiri kelas terkantuk – kantuk namun bukan berarti setengah dari kelas yang mengantuk bisa sukses tidur dikelas pasalnya Miss aquarius dengan senang hati menyiram setiap muridnya yang tertidur dikelas.

Akhirnya setelah dua jam yang menyiksa telinga dan mata. Pelajaran pun berakhir dengan segunung tugas yang diberikan. Lucy menghembuskan nafasnya ketika ia melihat daftar panjang Esai yang harus ia buat. Miss Aquarius gemar memberikan tugas Esai dengan tema yang terbilang rumit dan batas – batas jumlah kata dan lembar yang lumayan panjang.

"Dosen yang sangat mendetail"komentar Jellal.

"waktu pengumpulan tugasnya minggu depan, aku masih punya banyak waktu. Untungnya aku memang harus ke perpustakaan hari ini"Kata Lucy.

"Baiklah perpustakaan umum tujuan selanjutnya"kata Jellal. Mereka berdua keluar dari lingkungan kampus dan menuju tempat parkir.

Jellal mengendarai mobilnya menuju perpustakaan umum Magnolia. Tidak seperti perpustakaan umum lainnya, Perpustakaan umum ini memiliki tempat ala café yang membuat pengunjungnya betah berlama – lama berada ditempat itu.

Seusai Lucy mendaftar, Ia segera mengambil catalog buku yang ia ingin baca dan menyerahkanya pada penjaga perpustakaan. "Hibiki akan sangat menyukai tempat ini"kata Jellal.

"Apa Hibiki sangat menyukai buku?"tanya Lucy.

"Dia kutu buku"jawab Jellal.

"Aku akan sebentar ada disini hanya butuh beberapa refensi"balas Lucy.

"Gunakan saja waktu yang kamu butuhkan Lucy"kata Jellal sambil tersenyum. Lucy pun membuka dan membaca seluruh buku yang ia pinjam. "Lucy! Maaf lama menunggu" kata seseorang gadis dari belakangnya.

"Tidak apa – apa Levy"kata Lucy. Sama seperti Erza, Levy juga heran melihat Jellal. "Lu-chan, bisa kau jelaskan?"tanya Levy bingung. Lucy hanya melihat Jellal dengan tatapan meminta bantuan.

"Jellal Fernandez,saudara jauh Lucy. Miss?" kata Jellal.

"Levy Mcgarden."jawab Levy.

"Levy"kata Lucy.

"Lu-chan bagaimana novelmu?"tanya Levy.

"Novel?"tanya Jellal

"Dia bisa menulis novel."balas Levy.

"Aku akan memberikannya padamu saat sudah selesai Levy-chan"Jawab Lucy.

"Baiklah"kata Levy yang melihat tumpukan buku Lucy.

"kau tahu … Miss Aquarius… "Jelas Lucy. Levy hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku akan membantu"kata Levy.

Mereka bertiga berada diperpustakaan hingga waktu makan siang. "Lu-chan bukankah kau harus ke tempat kakek Makarov?"tanya Levy. "Ah kau benar. Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Terima kasih banyak Levy-chan"Balas Lucy meninggalkan tempat itu dan diikuti oleh Jellal.

Lucy dan Jellal menuju ke toko antik milik kakek Makarov. Tak butuh waktu lama, bagi Lucy dan Jellal untuk mencapai tempat tersebut. Lucy langsung turun dari mobil Jellal begitu sampai ditoko kakeknya. "Kakek"panggil Lucy riang.

"Lucy"balas Makarov dari dalam toko ."Masuklah kita makan siang bersama"lanjut pria tua tersebut.

"Lucy kau sudah mengetahuinya ya?" Tanya Makarov. Lucy hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Berhati – hatilah"pesan Makarov.


End file.
